The Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) will provide the infrastructure and logistical support for the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) DNA Re-sequencing and Genotyping (RS&G) Program. The RS&G Program will consist of two to three Laboratory Centers capable of performing high throughput, large-scale DNA re-sequencing and/or genotyping to discover and type DNA variations for heart, lung, blood, and sleep investigators and one ACC. The infrastructure will include establishing and maintaining a website for the research communities, representing the program at national meetings, facilitating communication for the committees (steering committee , the evaluation Panel, and the Oversight Committee), and providing meeting support for in-person meetings. Through this infrastructure the program will obtain reliable, rapid, and cost-efficient DNA re-sequencing and genotyping of candidate genomic regions potentially important in the disease pathways of heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders.